


Hermione had it all except solid ground

by Fjodor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowing Granger, Crispy Hermione, F/F, Fck you grcyn, Wet Hermione, crispy bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor





	Hermione had it all except solid ground

As she woke up she could hear her wife making food downstairs. There was something ironic about that fact, she a high-ranking guard in the emperor's personal bodyguard, getting married to a girl far under her station. If someone had told her that life was going to be this way she would have said that they were lying. But now it was here she more than welcomed it. Hermione was so much better than anyone else in the elite of the nation.

The fact that she was also a descendant of multiple generations of benders gave her the unique position of being able to use bending techniques from a couple of origins. Unlike someone that had been bestowed these powers by divine right, the avatar, Hermione had only really taken to the water-bending. She had shown herself to be capable of a bit of air-bending and fire-bending but those were second to the water.

Getting up she made her way downstairs, as she had suspected Hermione was reading the newspaper. holding the tea in a ball next to her she made it come out in droplets to catch in her mouth. it was surprisingly easy to keep it warm as she just influenced the flame next to her to heat it up.

"Left something for me?"

Not looking up Hermione responded, "It's over in the kitchen," before returning to her paper.

A nice morning, Bellatrix thought as she got her food, going through her letters, then taking a moment to lower the candles so they could be lit again tonight when it was dark again. She looked at peace she thought looking over to her wife, like nothing bad would ever happen to them....


End file.
